Hunted
by Palmviolet
Summary: Shiasse is the daughter of a farmer and his wife. They live peacefully in a small village in the foothills of the Misty Mountains, but their world is about to change. Orcs are hunting Shiasse, and she doesn't know why. Rated T for torture, gore and mild suggestive themes. Prequel to Only A Fool Is Unafraid
1. Prologue

**Hi people. I just wanted to start the prequel, cos the ideas are starting to go stale in my brain and I wanted to get it typed up. This is a prequel to Only A Fool Is Unafraid, and it is about Avanae's life before that. Short prologue, so sorry about that. next chapters will be longer.**

**Enjoy!**

"Take her, take her, take her!" A woman screams. A baby is handed over to a tall man in a long grey cloak, with a pointed grey hat.  
"Gilraen, are you sure?" He says gravely.  
Gilraen nods, taking deep sucking breaths. "If the Enemy finds her, all is lost. Aragorn may be safe, but she is not."  
"She will be safe where I will take her." The man says.  
"Where will you take her, Mithrandir?" Gilraen asks, risking a quick glance over her shoulder. The clearing they are stood in is moonlit and bright, but the shadows match the tree line and each dark area looks like an orc about to pounce.  
"To Garlin." At Gilraen's puzzled look, Gandalf elaborates. "It is a small village in the foothills of the Misty Mountains. The Enemy has no knowledge of it, making it the safest place for her."  
She nods, a relieved look on her fair features. "Take her then. Ride swiftly, and do not look back."  
But look back Gandalf does. "What is her name?"  
"Avanae."

* * *

The clop of hooves on the cobbles wakes Aldred. He narrows his eyes and stretches, before pulling on his boots and padding downstairs to the gate. He holds the lantern up to the stranger's face, his sword ready in his hand.  
"Who goes there?" He asks cautiously.  
"Put that away, Aldred son of Alder! There is no need of it. Let me pass." He says sternly.  
"Not before you state your name and business." Aldred stays firm, but the sight of the stranger's old and wise features makes him tremble.  
"You are a stubborn one, like your father before you! Very well. I am Gandalf the Grey, and if you do not let me pass I will transform you into a toad and have my horse step on you!" Mirth shines in his eyes, but his face is lined with worry.  
Aldred steps out of the way just in time, as Gandalf urges his horse forward and they gallop into the village.

* * *

"Gandalf? What do you want?" Olin asks roughly, ushering him into the cottage. A woman stands, hands on hips, next to him.  
"Do you know this man?" She asks harshly. Olin nods and she sighs.  
Shock courses through him when he sees the bundle lying in the wizard's arms. Wrapped in the cloth is a small baby.  
"Will you take her? She needs protection and a loving home." Gandalf says urgently, keeping his voice low and looking over his shoulder.  
"You've done many things for me, Gandalf, and I've always been happy to return the favour, but this..." He trails off, and sighs.  
"The Enemy is after her. This is the only place I can think of where she could be safe, and could live a happy, carefree life." Gandalf is obviously desperate. "Her name is Avanae, but she cannot be called that. Give her a name you would give one of your own children."  
He hands her over, and Olin has to refrain from stepping back. He tries to protest, but the words get stuck in his throat. Lauryn walks over to him and gently takes the child, cradling her in her arms.  
"We will care for her like she is our own child." She whispers. Gandalf nods grimly and rushes out of the room, and the clatter of hooves on the cobbles can be heard outside the cottage.  
"Oh Olin, what have we just agreed to?" Lauryn whispers in horror.


	2. The Burning of Garlin

**Layout completely killed itself, so it took ages posting this. Enjoy! Don't forget to read Only A Fool Is Unafraid! **

**Palmviolet out**

**15 Years Later**

_ Darkness, darkness everywhere. As far as the eye can see. There is nothing. Suddenly a tiny prick of flame appears on the horizon. It speeds forward, until the shape can be made out- it's an eye. The burning eye stares with such malice as to make a grown man tremble. Below the eye a figure can be seen, slumped on the ground. At first glance it looks like an orc, with terrible mutations and scars. But it has a girl's face._

"Father!" Shiasse screams, sitting bolt upright. Sweats pours down her face and she's trembling. Olin runs in, worry on his lined face. He hurries over to her and envelopes her in his warm, slightly hairy embrace. "What's wrong, my girl? You're shaking like a leaf in a storm." He says, and Shiasse gradually calms down to the sound of his deep, rough voice. She slowly eases herself out of his calloused hug, ashamed of her earlier fear.

"A nightmare, father. Nothing more." She surprises herself by how calm her voice sounds, when on the inside she's still shaken.

"Well, you're awake now. We may as well start the day." Olin smiles lovingly, before frowning. "I'll leave you to wake Braden." Shiasse sighs, before standing up and stretching.

"Turn around." She says, and her father obliges with a teasing smile. She slips out of her nightwear and into her coarse woollen tunic and leggings, pulling on her worn leather boots. When Olin turns around again he sighs disapprovingly.

"I don't know why you won't let me get you a new pair of boots. People will think we're poor." He says.

"Well, we're not exactly rich, are we? Anyway, I like these boots. They're comfortable." Shiasse replies stubbornly. That earns another sigh. Olin then proceeds to give her her list of chores.

"When you've woken Braden up, go and water the horses. Then get yourself some breakfast, and collect the eggs."

Shiasse nods and pulls the curtain that divides her room from the main room open with a flourish, before striding across the small space to the curtain on the opposite side. She throws it open and prods the sleeping occupant of the bed. "Rise and shine, Braden. Chores time!" She announces, and he doesn't stir. She decides it's time to resort to more drastic measures. She hurries outside, grabbing a bucket on the way, and stands for a moment, blinking in the sunshine. It's a bright, sunny day, and the long grasses rustle in the slight breeze. The mountains cast a looming shadow, but Shiasse likes the way they make the landscape seem desolate and foreboding.

She walks the short distance from their house to the well, smiling at Aldon, the gatekeeper's son.

"Morning!" He calls brightly. Shiasse nods with a grin and proceeds to collect water. "Watering the horses?" He asks.

"Nope." She shakes her head. "Waking up Braden." Aldon laughs and she can feel his hopeful gaze on her as she walks away.

"You shouldn't give him the impression that you're interested." The voice comes from the shadows in the main room of the house.

"Mama! You startled me." She says. Lauryn steps out of the corner, smiling disapprovingly. "You'll break the poor boy's heart." She comments sternly.

Shiasse sighs. "I don't know how to let him down without doing just that!"

"Go and wake Braden, we'll talk about this later." Lauryn suggests, her voice more gentle. Shiasse nods obediently and hurries into Braden's 'room'. She grins wickedly as she advances on her sleeping brother, bucket in hand. With a flourish, she pours it over his head and he sits bolt upright, coughing and spluttering.

"What was that for?!" He coughs indignantly. Shiasse doubles over, laughing manically.

"You should have seen your face!" She gasps for breath, before collapsing into another fit of giggling. "You wouldn't wake up, so I resorted to more drastic measures." Braden scowls, shaking out his curly black hair like a dog would.

"I hate you."

"Good morning to you too, Braden. Come on! Chores beckon!" With that Shiasse strides out of the room, and back into the sunshine, swinging the bucket merrily.

"You're in a good mood," Lauryn comments as she jogs past. Shiasse just shrugs. It's true, she is in a good mood. Right now she feels like nothing can go wrong in the world, and spoil the beautiful day.

* * *

"Braden, can you go to the market and buy some sugar? We're running low." Olin asks pointedly, and he takes the hint, leaving the stables slowly. When he's gone, Olin turns to Shiasse. "Which is your favourite?" He gestures to the three horses behind him. She hesitates, before walking slowly past each of them. First in line is the palomino, Alia. She's sweet and gentle as a new born calf. Then she passes West, a sensible and strong stallion, white with black socks. Lastly it's Dwennon, a fiery, ill tempered stallion with a grey coat with darker flecks. She pauses, and turns to face her father.

"Dwennon," She decides, and Olin looks surprised.

"Surely you prefer Alia?" He comments, and Shiasse shakes her head.

"Riding Dwennon is always a bit of a risk. That makes it more enjoyable." she says, by way of explanation. Olin nods in understanding.

"He's yours," He says, and Shiasse stares at him in amazement.

"What?" She's shocked. "I'm barely fifteen, and Mama said when I'm eighteen I get a horse. Why now?" Olin looks over his shoulder nervously, before stepping close to her.

"You need to leave. Take Dwennon, and head for Rivendell, over the Misty Mountains." He whispers in her ear.

"What? No. Why?" Shiasse can't take it in. "You-" He's cut off by a distant cry of alarm. "Get on the horse. Now." He orders urgently. She's too shocked to argue, and dumbly she mounts Dwennon. "Ride!" Olin cries, and slaps the horse's hindquarters, before nimbly jumping out of the way of the incoming kick. Dwennon then bolts out of the stables and into the fields, and Shiasse glances back at her village, her homeland, for probably the last time. Her brain is telling her to stop, to turn around and head back to Garlin. But the urgency in her father's voice makes her heart tell her to carry on, to ride into the sunset. With a heavy heart, she urges Dwennon on, oblivious to the rising column of smoke behind her as a rise blocks her view.

* * *

"Burn them," The orc orders, his voice harsh and cold. "Burn the village to the ground." The other orcs nod vigorously, and screaming unearthly screams they run into the village, raising torches and dropping them on the thatched roofs. Olin runs from the stables into the village, hurrying to Lauryn's side as they search for Braden in the flaming wreckage, oblivious to the plundering orcs who leer at them as they pass. "Braden? Braden!" Lauryn's questioning call turns into one of distress as they see his body, limp and unmoving on the ground. She gives a strangled cry, which is cut off when, with a gasp, a sword is stabbed through her belly. Olin catches her as she falls, cradling her limp body. His face is turned towards her as his head is sliced off.

* * *

Shiasse grunts as she dismounts, stiff from riding for so long. She glances up at the foreboding shape of the Misty Mountains, forever looming on her right. She's heading for the Gap of Rohan - once she's clear of the Mountains, she'll head past Isengard and up into the North, towards Rivendell. Her father always made her study maps- now she wonders if he was planning this. She wonders why he sent her away at all. She strokes Dwennon's nose and he snorts, tossing his head. Then he gives her a nudge, almost knocking her over. "I know you're hungry, Dwennon." She whispers. "I don't have any food for you." He snorts again and tries to look around at his back. Shiasse takes the hint and walks around to the saddle bags, opening them in amazement when she sees the apples, bread and water flasks concealed within. "Father thought of everything," She reflects sadly. She knows she'll probably never see him again. She leads Dwennon up the slope, towards the mouth of a small cave she spotted. Inside it goes far back into the mountains, and Shiasse eyes the tunnel nervously. It could be home to bears or wolves, or worse. But she'll have to risk it. If she's caught on the plains after dark, she'll be prey to orcs and wargs. Sighing, she resigns herself to an uncomfortable, nervous night.


End file.
